Shopping with the LaneKents
by FaithfullyFallen417
Summary: The family decides to join Chloe and Oliver for black-friday shopping. When little Laura decides to run off she meets up with an old friend of Daddy's.


**Shopping with the Lane-Kents**

"Daddy, how much longer till Aunt Chloe and Uncle Ollie get here?" Two year old Laura asked as she held his hand and skipped at his side.

Clark shrugged his shoulders and then looked at Lois who had Johnny out of the stroller and in her arms as she fed him. The phone was pressed between her shoulder and ear as she talked to her cousin. She said goodbye and hung up.

"Well?" Clark asked

Lois sighed. "Ollie is having a hard time figuring out Alessa and Joshua's car seats, I feel bad for them; I mean twins that sucks. They said for us to start shopping, they will meet us in Macy's."

It had been Chloe's idea to hit the mall and join the craziness that was black Friday shopping. Laura looked up at her mom and dad and gave her best Lane pout. "Mama, can we go to the Disney store? Peaasss?"

Lois laughed at her daughter's still developing speech, she was a smart kid and she always proved the fact that she was a smart kid and that she could not be fooled she knew that she was special cause the kids at the day care could not listen in on their mommies and daddies while they were working and the kids could not jump off the swing and not get hurt like she could. They were half way to the Disney store by now when Laura saw it, the prettiest most lovely princess dress ever. Now Laura Ellen Lane Kent was not that much into princesses but she needed that dress, and the Belle doll that came with it. So she pulled away from her dads hand and ran into the Disney store. Clark growled something about the fact that she was too much like her mom and ran to catch up with her, with Lois and the now hysterical laughing of Johnny who was clearly enjoying the chaos.

Laura stood in front of the dress, her mouth wide open. "Wow," she said. "Mama I want-" Laura turned around to see that neither Mama or Daddy was behind her, she wasn't super speeding so they should have been right behind her. She sat herself down and started to cry, she wanted Mommy and Daddy and her brother. When she looked up she saw a woman standing in front of her with a little boy by her side. Laura recognized her from pictures and mommy's ramblings about her and how she was such a drama queen. The woman bent down to Laura's height and asked. "Where is your mommy sweetie?"

Laura whipped the snot with the sleeve of her shirt but smiled up at the woman when she heard her Daddy yelling for her. "Daddy's comin'" She then eyed the woman. "I know you" she said "I've seen you in pictures, mommy said that you brokeded daddy's heart lots and lots of times and my mommy fixeded it."

The woman looked at her in confusion, clearly not understanding what this child was talking about. But got her answer when she jumped up and over to the man that was her daddy.

"Daddy!" She squealed with delight as her dad picked her up. Clark went to thank the woman who stayed with Laura but then stopped and blinked a few times. "Lana?"

Lois had now caught up with them and began to lecture the toddler but then stopped when she saw the woman she was talking to. "Shit."

"Bad word Mommy." Laura informed her.

Lois nodded her head and then looked at Clark and then to Lana and blurted out. "Why are you here?"

Lana noticed Lois Lane and held back a laugh. She looked at Laura and then the baby in the stroller and smiled. "I was taking my son out shopping for the day. So you two? marriage and kids?"

Clark nodded his head and wrapped an arm around Lois's waist. "Yep, it's been three years dating and then one year of marriage."

Lana smiled and nodded to the kids. "Their beautiful, your kids… you guys are lucky."

Lois nodded her head and Laura's brow frowned in confusion. "Mommy, she's not that whiney."

Lois's eyes widened and she covered the toddler's mouth, she pulled the hand away and they both shared the same smile. "I wasn't supposed to say that huh? Was that a Mama-Laura talk?"

Lois nodded her head and laughed. "Yep sweetie; so uh Lana, are you married?"

Lana shook her head. "No, Richard and I are alone." She motioned over to the blonde boy that had not said a word to any of them. "His dad is not around; he's a shy guy though."

Laura threw her head back. "Mama and Daddy says that I am a social butterfly."

Lana laughed and Clark said. "Yeah she is her mother's daughter."

Lois looked at her phone that was now vibrating. She picked it up and heard the rushed voice that belonged to her cousin. "Hey Lo, we are in the food court so can you guys get here like now?"

Lois rolled her eyes and then smiled. "Yeah Chloe, we'll be there in a minute." She hung up and looked a Lana; an awkward silence went between them before Laura spoke up. "Miss Lana? Do you wanna have lunch wid us?

Lana cleared her throat and looked at Lois and Clark, Clark nudged Lois and she sent him a glare. "Yeah Lana why don't you eat with us? I'm sure Chloe will be happy to see you."

Lana smiled and then looked at Richard who sent her an I'm- hungry -look. She then looked at Lois and Clark. "Um sure why not are you hungry Richard?"

The little boy nodded his head. "Can I have Donald's?"

Laura tilted her head. "Mama I want Donald's to!"

Lois looked at the little girl and then sighed. "McDonalds it is then."

When they made it up to the food court, Chloe did her usual routine, telling Laura how pretty she was and then fussing over Johnny who had not made a peep since the Disney store, Oliver picked up Laura and called her a shrimp and she called him a poopy brain and then they noticed Lana. Silence grew between all of them and then that was interrupted by Alessa's whimper for attention. "Wow." Was all Chloe could say. "You back?"

Lana nodded. "Yeah I um wanted to raise my son in Smallville, we are living at my aunt Nell's old farm house."

Chloe gave an oh and then Clark and Oliver went to order their lunch, the three women sat in silence for a while, Lois decided to break the ice. "So Lana that whole evil phase is over right?"

Chloe sent a glare to her cousin and said. "That was subtle Lois."

"Well I was just asking!" Lois said

Lana laughed. "Yeah it's all over; I just had to get my act straight…for him." She then looked at Chloe's twin babies. "So your pretty busy yourself to huh?"

Then Oliver came back with the kids happy meals and answered for Chloe. "Yeah their tough. When on eats the other spits up, when one sleeps the other one is awake. I swear to god that they have an esp thing going on."

Laura interrupted them. "Uncle Ollie guess what!"

Oliver smiled at the fact that she was too much like Lois. "What short stuff?"

"I lighted the fire place yesterday by just lookin' at it! Daddy calls it heated vision and I gots to be very careful." She said with an excited voice. She then looked a Lana. "Daddy, does she know?"

Clark nodded his head. "Yeah Lana knows about Daddy, so it's ok. But you gotta be careful sweetie about who you tell."

Laura nodded her head and rolled her eyes before yelling at Richard cause he was eating his French fries the wrong way. Lois told her not to be mean and then an argument ensued between mother and daughter. Johnny giggled at them and Alessa and Joshua started crying, it was chaos pure chaos. But that's what happens when you deiced to go shopping with the Lane-Kent's. Lana Lang and Richard where just going to have to get use to it.

_A/N- I hope you liked, I'm starting a one shot about Laura Lane Kent as a teenager and all of the other kids. Now you might be asking why I have Lana in this fic…Well up until season 4 I was a Clana supported but Then Lois came in and I was all Clois. Then I started to hate Lana in season 7 because she was in the way of my Clois lol. But then I started to respect her again and in super man 3 I think it is, she has a son so I stuck her with a kid in this fic._

_I do not own smallville or any of its characters _


End file.
